Simplify the following expression: ${2r-3+6r-4}$
Rewrite the expression to group the ${r}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {2r + 6r} {-3 - 4}$ Combine the ${r}$ terms: $ {8r} {-3 - 4}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {8r} {-7}$ The simplified expression is $8r-7$